


Denmark dan Norwegia

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Satu deret jawaban padat, jelas, tegas, dan Mathias ingin menangis rasanya.





	Denmark dan Norwegia

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [18/06] - 10.13 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Mathias Kohler as Denmark  
> Lukas Bondevik as Norway

"Kau ingat masa-masa kita menikah dulu?"

Seorang pria Norwegia menatap ke arah pembicara dengan pandangan merendah, melempar pandangan jijik dengan gurat ketidak mengertian yang tercekat jelas, 'apa?'— mata ungu bertabrakan dengan mata biru yang kemudian memandanganya penuh binar, Lukas segera mendamprat mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan gestur ingin mencaplok bibirnya. Satu tamparan keras sekali lagi di sebelah sisi pipi satunya, Lukas masih tetap menatap datar Mathias yang mengaduh soal mukanya yang membengkak.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Kau yang kenapa. Jaga omonganmu. Kita tidak pernah menikah."

Satu deret jawaban padat, jelas, tegas, dan Mathias ingin menangis rasanya. Kerja sama mereka merebut Skandavia dulu terdengar jadi tidak berguna.


End file.
